Le cycle de la vie
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Shino a un concept bien particulier d'une relation de couple. Histoire se déroulant après le chapitre 699 et le film The Last. L'équipe 8 est à l'honneur avec un léger Naruhina. Court one-shot.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Voici un petit one-shot très court et très rapide sur l'équipe 8 après le chapitre 699 et le prochain film The Last (car oui il est canon/officiel ! Yeah)._

_Ma chère équipe 8... c'est la moins aimée par Kishimoto T-T_

_Merci à Myfiona and largo pour la correction ! _

_Et merci aux personnes qui me suivent autant sur mes fics que sur mes sites ^-^ _

_**Disclaimer :**__ Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'équipe<strong>__** 8 et le cycle de la vie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kiba, Akamaru et Shino attendaient le dernier membre de leur équipe sur leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. L'Aburame était adossé à un arbre, se cantonnant à l'ombre de celui-ci tandis que les deux Inuzuka étaient allongés dans l'herbe non loin, prenant un bain de soleil.

L'énorme chien se releva d'un coup, reniflant frénétiquement avant de courir vers l'entrée de la clairière. Son maître renifla également deux fois avant de s'asseoir et de regarder dans la même direction. Shino tourna simplement la tête, prévenu par l'un de ses insectes.

Ils observèrent silencieusement le canidé foncer jusqu'à la brune mais ils furent surpris lorsque celle-ci stoppa net Akamaru qui se préparait à lui sauter dessus. Généralement, Hinata lui attrapait ses deux pattes avant et les posait sur ses épaules avant de l'enlacer pour le saluer. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leur amie. La Hyuuga leur offrit un grand sourire quand ils se tinrent devant elle, caressant distraitement l'arrière de l'oreille d'Akamaru.

« Désolé du retard. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ah pas grave Hinata, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent. » Dit Kiba nonchalamment.

« Tout à fait, pas comme certaines personnes. » Répliqua Shino.

« Tu insinues quoi là ? » Grogna l'Inuzuka.

Sentant une énième chamaillerie entre ses deux équipiers, Hinata s'interposa :

« J-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Bégaya-t-elle.

Les trois mâles furent de suite à l'écoute. Cela faisait longtemps que la brune avait quitté son bégaiement. Si ce tic revenait, elle devait avoir une nouvelle importante.

« Nous t'écoutons, Hinata. » Encouragea Shino.

Ils observèrent en silence la Hyuuga bafouiller et gigoter sur place, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Après quelques minutes, Kiba sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites mais avant qu'il n'ait pu secouer son amie, celle-ci s'écria :

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe. Shino et Kiba étaient pétrifiés tandis qu'Akamaru, ne comprenant pas leur réaction, les fixait curieusement. Hinata se tortillait les mains, attendant leurs réactions, les joues toujours rouges.

« NAAAAARRUUUUUTOOOOOOOO ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! » S'égosilla alors l'Inuzuka, rouge de colère, prêt à en découdre avec le coupable si Shino n'avait pas réagi aussitôt en l'attrapant en dessous des épaules.

« Lâches-moi Shino ! Je vais le tuer ! Toi aussi t'en as envie, non ?! Laisses-moi ! » Gigota-t-il de toutes ses forces.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer. Pourquoi ? Car c'est dans le cycle de la vie. Un mâle et une femelle copulent pour donner naissance à un enfant et ainsi faire perdurer l'espèce. » Répondit l'Aburame, avec son habituel pragmatisme.

Hinata et Kiba se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis. Hinata était blanche, les yeux ronds, tandis que Kiba avait un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et dit d'un ton solennel :

« Shino... ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire avec un discours pareil. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Kiba. Ce que je viens d'expliquer est tout à fait naturel. »

« Pas du tout ! Si tu dis à une fille que tu veux être avec elle pour copuler et continuer l'espèce, elle fuira aussitôt ! » S'indigna Kiba.

Tout à leur dispute, Hinata s'éloigna d'eux et rentra silencieusement chez elle, sachant que la séance d'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était annulée. Ouvrant la porte de chez elle, elle retira ses chaussures et sentit immédiatement deux bras l'enlacer. Elle leva la tête et fut accueillie par un baiser du blond sur le front.

« Alors ? Comme ça s'est passé ? » Questionna-t-il anxieusement.

« Comme je l'avais prévue. Si tu étais venu avec moi, Kiba te serait sauté dessus. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il sentait que Kiba n'allait pas le lâcher pendant un bout de temps. Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans la jonction du cou de la jeune femme.

« Galère... »

« Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Shikamaru. » ria la Hyuuga avant d'ajouter, « ça aura été tout de même moins difficile qu'avec mon père, non ? »

Le blond sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Oui… il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de dire au si sérieux et impénétrable chef du clan Hyuuga que sa fille était enceinte. Surtout quand celui-ci vous fusillait du regard avec le Byakugan activé. Il avait échappé de justesse aux coups de Juuken. Il grogna et serra un peu plus le petit corps contre lui. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts sur son ventre encore plat.

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_


End file.
